It is desirable during operation of an automotive vehicle under inclement weather conditions--e.g., snow, sleet or fog--for the vehicle headlights, taillights, and/or parking lights to be illuminated. Operation of the vehicle exterior lights not only enhances visibility by the vehicle operator, but also enhances visibility of the vehicle to third parties. Laws in some jurisdictions require activation of the vehicle exterior lights during such low visibility conditions.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for automatically activating the vehicle exterior lights in response to operator activation of the vehicle windshield wipers under inclement weather conditions. Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of the described character that maintains illumination of the vehicle exterior lights after the vehicle windshield wipers have been activated even if the vehicle windshield wipers are subsequently deactivated by the vehicle operator. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of the described character that satisfies the foregoing objectives while being economical to manufacture and assemble, providing reliable service over an extended lifetime, being easy to repair in the event of malfunction, and/or adapted for assembly to a vehicle at the time of original equipment manufacture or by a consumer in the aftermarket.